Miedo
by GingerLuna-Grint
Summary: Tal parecía que dar ese paso, les traería "alegrías", "momentos románticos". Pero, algo en Hermione influye a que cambien algunas cosas, viviendo humillaciones y desprecios. Regalo para "Amigo Secreto Ronmionero". Personajes de J. K. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

**Miedo. **

**Personajes de J. K. Rowling. **

**Amigo secreto romionero: Bluueeyes**

**Aclaración:** _Se divide en dos capítulos (petición del amigo invisible). _

_Nota: Elegí la tercera opción, la verdad, creo que me quedó demasiado cliché, aunque espero que le guste. El rating de la historia es M. _

* * *

Llegar a casa, y dejándose caer de bruces al suelo al salir de la chimenea, era algo constante durante ese último mes para Hermione. Después de aquella gran pelea en donde salieron a colación gritos, lágrimas e insultos.

Pero, es que la mayoría de sus conocidos, compañeros de trabajo en el ministerio que estaban al tanto de su extinta relación con Ron, hasta sus propios padres, lo veían absurdo y sumamente precipitado: ¿Vivir juntos? ¿A sus 21 años?

A Ron y Hermione no les interesaba nada de eso, su única preocupación era encontrar un buen apartamento, fuese cerca del ministerio, en Londres muggle o simplemente en el callejón diagon. Simplemente les daba igual, ellos deseaban mudarse juntos. Después de la gran batalla con la preocupación y el miedo de perder al otro, era lo que mas anhelaban.

Pero nunca imaginaron que en vez de disminuir las peleas y aumentar el amor, esta "precipitada" decisión les traería demasiadas peleas nada usuales y por cosas simplemente estúpidas y banales…

La rutina de la castaña, era demasiado conocida, siempre ocupada, pero, al aterrizar en casa, se quitaba la máscara y se refugiaba en la depresión amorosa que vivía. Ron estaba harto, cansado hasta los huesos. Desde qué tenían once años habían convivido y prácticamente vivido juntos aunque en habitaciones separadas, ahora las cosas cambiaban, parecía que a Hermione le molestaba y hasta odiaba hacer el amor con él. Le molestaba que dejara la habitación hecha un desastre.

"—¡Merlin, Hermione! Sólo dejé un poco de ropa tirada en el piso, te dije que la levantaría más tarde.

Ron estaba de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación ante una furiosa castaña.

— No es sólo un poco de ropa, Ronald. El apartamento siempre esta tirado por tu culpa, nada esta en su sitio. Eres un mago, creo que eso te facilita tu holgazanería. ¡Estoy harta de encontrar todo desordenado!

— ¡La casa no esta tirada ni desordenada, sólo es un poco de ropa sucia tirada!

—¡ El cesto esta aquí!— Hermione señalaba un pequeño bote de plástico en donde se podía vislumbrar alguna que otra prenda. —¿Tanto te desgasta levantarla? ¡Utiliza por primera vez tu varita y cerebro!

—¿Qué tratas de decir? ¿Qué soy un estúpido?

— Creo que adivinas bastante bien, ya comienzas a utilizarlo.

Eso había sido un golpe bajo. Después de aquella pelea, no se dirigieron la palabra, inclusive durmieron en habitaciones separadas o mejor dicho, Hermione en la única habitación y Ron en el modesto sofá para dos que era incómodo para él, ya que parecía que el mullido mueble, era demasiado pequeño para el pelirrojo"

Esa había sido una de tantas peleas, absurdas. Pero, sin imaginar que vendrían peores. Algo siempre sacaba de quicio a Hermione, y no se quería dar cuenta, pero con sus actitudes lo único que estaba logrando era alejar, hartar y cansar a Ron.

"— Una cosa es que entre los dos compráramos el apartamento y una muy diferente es que yo me tenga que hacer cargo de la mayoría de los gastos. ¡Tu estúpido y mediocre sueldo no nos alcanza para nada!

— Disculpe, su majestad. Pero, eso es lo que gano por arriesgar mi vida, ¿te parece poco? ¡Soy un maldito auror clase 1! Olvidaba que estoy viviendo y me mantiene la exitosa y millonaria Hermione Granger.

Estaban de pie, frente a frente. Hermione sostenía un recibo con los gastos del mes, pues, se servían de alguno que otro servicio muggle, vivían en una zona sin magia.

— A veces me pregunto como es que cometí tamaño error al escogerte a ti, al enamorarme de un…

—¿De un qué? Anda, vamos, dilo Hermione, di que soy un bueno para nada, un maldito don nadie.

—¡Tu lenguaje, Ronald!

—¡al diablo mi lenguaje! ¡No trates de evadir la verdad! Sé que te encanta restregar en mi cara lo maravillosa, perfecta y controladora que eres, sé que te encanta de un tiempo para acá, el humillarme. ¡Ya me cansé, Hermione! Todo te molesta, que sí la casa y el desorden, el que te bese y quiera hacerte el amor, las cuentas, que soy un maldito holgazán. ¡Te quejas hasta de que no soy romántico! Cuando lo soy, me evades, me esquivas, me alejas, maldita sea, ¡me lastimas!

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Nunca eres cariñoso! Siempre me haces rabiar y llorar de impotencia.

—¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando me recibiste con aquella bofetada después de llegar de mi primer misión? Y todo porque parecía darte asco estar esperando un hijo mío. ¡Todo por un maldito retraso de estrés!

—¡Somos muy jóvenes para ser padres!

—¡Lo sé! Pero, desde que acepté que desgraciadamente estoy enamorado de ti, que te amo como un maldito estúpido, me he imaginado eso. Casarnos y formar una familia.

—¿No hablarás en serio? ¿Casarnos?

— sí, de eso hablo. — Ron se acercó a ella, la tomó del rostro, parecía que la pelea bajaría un poco de marea, pero, el rostro y expresión ceñuda de Hermione, auguraba otra cosa.

—Yo no planeo eso en mi vida, Ron. Somos muy jóvenes, tal vez, en unos años nos enamoremos de alguien más, tal vez dejemos de amarnos.

—¿Qué? — Ron la soltó del rostro como si ella quemara, dio un paso hacia atrás y le miró atónito.

— Ronald, nada en esta vida es cien por ciento seguro.

El pelirrojo la miró como si alguien le hubiese cambiado al amor de su vida. Hermione se comportaba un tanto extraña y diferente. Atrás quedaban esos dos primeros años de relación tan romántica, donde se sonreían y besaban por todo, en donde no podían estar tanto tiempo lejos del otro, ¡una excusa perfecta para vivir juntos! Todo había cambiado desde que habían decidido dar ese gran paso, Hermione se comportaba fría y extraña. Él salió de la habitación, necesitaba pensar, ¿que les había sucedido? Esa no era Hermione, su Hermione.

Caminaba por la acera en busca de un lugar tranquilo para pensar, no podía creer lo que había ocurrido hacia unos minutos. Ella creía que su relación era pasajera, ¿en dónde quedaban los te amos, los estaremos juntos, nuestro amor es para siempre que ella pronunciaba con una sonrisa radiante y emocionada?

— Tal vez todos tenían razón, esto fue muy precipitado. A lo mejor nunca hemos estado destinados.

Ron se apareció en un solitario parque al que habían ido en una de sus primeras citas, donde se comportaban como bobos enamorados. Ubicó un par de columpios y le apeteció sentarse, y un recuerdo de hacía casi un año, casi por las mismas fechas de que se mudaran juntos, cruzó su mente…

"Estaba ansioso por llegar, feliz porque a la primer misión a la que lo habían enviado junto a Harry, había sido un total éxito.

En cuanto el grupo de Aurores al que pertenecía, había puesto un pie en el ministerio, Ron no perdió tiempo y salió disparado hacia las chimeneas en el hall principal del ministerio. Agradecía que su novia pidiera permiso para poder conectar la propia.

Al sentir tocar piso firme, salió raudo en busca de la persona que más ansiaba ver, y que extrañó como un loco, en ese medio mes fuera. Al acercarse a la puerta de la habitación que compartían, escuchó sollozos, inmediatamente se alarmó.

Entró sin tocar con varita en mano, dispuesto a defender a su chica de cualquier estúpido y loco mortifago en busca de venganza, pero, el verla sentada en el piso a los pies de la cama matrimonial que compartían, le llegó al corazón con una punzada de dolor.

—Hermione…— susurró. Ella levantó la vista, tenía una mano aferrada a su vientre, lucía cansada, estresada y sobre todo, nerviosa. Pudo ver una chispa de furia en su mirada color miel. La castaña se puso de pie, de dos grandes zancadas, se acercó a él para cruzar el rostro de Ron con una fuerte bofetada, dejándole marcada la mano en su mejilla.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, Hermione? ¿Qué estúpida cosa hice mal esta vez? No he estado en casa durante un miserable medio mes y me recibes así.

—¡cállate! ¡Eres un maldito insensible! ¿Te parece poco lo que me sucede? ¿Lo que me hiciste?

—¿De qué maldita cosa me hablas? ¡No te entiendo!

—¡Te he dicho mil veces que usaras protección! ¡Los hechizos anticonceptivos no son cien por ciento seguros! ¡Te he dicho mil millones de veces que no te vinieras dentro de mi! ¡Todo por tu maldito afán de que no se siente igual! ¡Me dejaste embarazada, idiota!

—¿Estas embarazada? Pero, eso es ma…

—Lo sé, un estúpido error. La cosa más desagradable en el mundo.

—¿Te parece repugnante llevar un hijo mío en tu vientre?

—¿No lo ves? Esto no es lo que planeamos, Ronald! …"

Dejó de mecerse en el juego infantil, se levantó y se dirigió a la fría y solitaria oscuridad para aparecerse en el apartamento que compartía con Hermione. Al llegar, observó que la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada y la sala estaba iluminada por una tenue luz.

Había tomado la decisión y no le importaba en lo más mínimo que Hermione armara un escándalo. Entró a la habitación, Hermione dormía hecha un ovillo en la cama, boca abajo, Ron realizó un movimiento de varita y sacó su baúl al igual que sus pertenencias y empacarlas. El sonido de las cosas volando en dirección al piso, despertó a la castaña, aún estaba adormilada, pero, poco a poco fue reaccionando. Se apoyó en la cama sobre sus brazos.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? Ron, ya es tarde y mañana debo estar en una junta con el Winzegamot.

El pelirrojo la ignoró olímpicamente y continuó con su labor. Hermione se desesperó y se levantó del lecho.

—¿No piensas responderme? ¡Te hice una pregunta, Ronald! O al menos sal y hazlo en el living. ¡No me dejas dormir!

Ron continuaba en lo suyo, miró con rencor a Hermione de soslayo.

—¡Ronald, respóndeme!

—¡Me voy! ¿No lo notas? Pensé que eras más lista. Soy un estorbo en tu vida, tú lo dijiste.

—¿cómo que te vas? No digas tonterías.

— No pienso seguir aguantando humillación tras humillación. Te desconozco Hermione, ¿dónde esta la Hermione que era mi amiga, el amor de mi vida, mi Hermione? ¡Dimelo! ¡Tráela de vuelta!

— No digas tonterías, ¡soy la misma de siempre!

— no lo creo, maldición, Hermione. Ahora veo que todos estaban en lo cierto, no funcionamos juntos.

Ron término con sus pertenencias. Hechizó el baúl para que levitara y salió de habitación con dirección a la chimenea. Hermione salió tras él, estaba furiosa.

—¡Ron, vuelve aquí!

Él la ignoró, entró a la chimenea para después ser consumido por las llamas verdes. "

Y ahí se encontraba, Hermione Granger después de un mes de rompimiento.

El sonido de las llaves para abrir la puerta, la alertó. Nadie más que ella las tenía, pero, no las utilizaba, con aparecerse o llegar por red floo era más que suficiente, aunque algunas veces llegaron a usar la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, he regresado con la continuación de este ff que es un regalo, y aprovecho para quejarme que aún no recibo el mío y dudo que llegue…:(**

**Creo que mi amigo secreto no lo ha leído, pero, me alegra saber que ustedes mis amados lectores, les gustó. Basta de palabras, lean, espero les guste y sí, falta un último capítulo por entregar y poner fin a este corto "one-shot". **

**Responderé sus comentarios. **

**_Personajes de J. K. Rowling_**

* * *

Se levantó con varita en mano, y caminó lentamente hasta la puerta, esta, al abrirse, dejó ver a un pelirrojo que se quedó de piedra al ver el recibimiento por parte de la mujer que alguna vez fue su novia.

—Ronald…¿qué estas haciendo aquí?

— ¡Vaya! Tanto me odias como para recibirme así. Bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta, he regresado a casa, por sí no lo recuerdas, yo también colaboré con la mitad para comprarlo.

—¿regresarás?— preguntó titubeante.

— Es mi casa, no pienso seguir en la madriguera respondiendo sobre lo que hubo entre nosotros.

—¿nosotros?

— Descuida, no voy a pedirte que volvamos, solamente viviremos juntos, como compañeros de departamento. Me lo explicó Percy ayer, sé a lo que se refiere. Cada quien su vida, pero, viviendo juntos.

Tal vez podamos reanudar nuestra amistad.

— Ron…yo.

— No hace falta, no compartiremos habitación, conjurare una y listo.

El pelirrojo cruzó la habitación de largo, con un movimiento de varita, amplió el lugar e invocó una habitación idéntica a la de la castaña. Abrió la puerta y entró en ella.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta, con la mirada fija sobre aquella puerta.

Pasaron las horas, Hermione preparaba la cena, olía bien la pasta que preparaba. Dejó cocinando la pasta con su varita y regresó a darle un vistazo al recetario que estaba en la barra. El sonido de la puerta, la hizo levantar un poco la vista, pensaba que Ron entraría a la cocina y ver lo que hacia. Se extrañó de verlo caminar con dirección a la chimenea. Ella se asomó desde la puerta para observarle. Iba vestido de forma casual como si fuese a salir a algún lado, la castaña salió y lo enfrentó.

— Preparé pasta, ¿gustas un poco?

Ron se giró a observarla, un poco sorprendido.

— No, no te preocupes. Saldré a cenar con una compañera del ministerio. Tal vez llegue tarde, pero, descuida, me apareceré.

Hermione se quedó estupefacta.

— ¿Saldrás con una amiga y vienes y me lo dices así? Ron, soy tu…

— No somos nada, Hermione. Puedo salir con quien me plazca, lo único que compartimos es la casa y bueno, somos compañeros, no aceptaste mi amistad. No tengo porque darte explicaciones.

Sin más, Ron dio media vuelta y caminó a la chimenea con dirección a casa de Harry y Ginny, ya que la amiga del pelirrojo, lo esperaría ahí. Hermione se dejó caer en el sofá, con las palabras de Ron resonando en su mente. La había olvidado, le había dejado de querer, la había sacado completamente de su vida.

El olor de algo comenzando a quemarse, le sacó de sus pensamientos y salió corriendo a la cocina.

Esa noche, Ron llegó a altas horas de la noche. Hermione estaba despierta, recostada en su cama, la causa de que Ron no estuviese y estuviese en casa, no la dejaba tranquila. El sonido de la aparición, se escuchó en la sala, frente a la habitación de la castaña. Un par de risas, se escucharon al instante, Hermione se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, abrió un resquicio de esta, y ahí pudo vislumbrar a Ron acompañado de una pelinegra de cabello hasta la cintura. Venían abrazados, hasta que la mujer le robó un beso al pelirrojo, que este respondió. Entraron a la habitación y al cerrar la puerta, ningún sonido provenía de aquel lugar.

Hermione cerró su puerta y se pegó a esta, dejándose caer al piso, abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho y las lágrimas se dejaron caer. Poco a poco, se quedó dormida en ese lugar.

A la mañana siguiente, un fuerte dolor en su espalda, le aquejaba, se levantó con dificultad y abrió la puerta, justo en el momento en que la misma mujer de anoche también lo hacia, excepto que esta iba enfundada en una de las camisas de Ron(la que él utilizaba la noche anterior) y aparentemente no usaba nada debajo. Eso hizo arder la sangre de la castaña, se devolvió a la habitación a cambiarse y salir de ahí. Su destino fue el ministerio.

Ron tenía que estar puntual en la oficina de Aurores, Hermione lo sabía, así que nada más salir de la chimenea al hall principal, salió rauda con dirección al piso de los Aurores.

Tomó el elevador y con el traquetear, aumentaba su furia, a pesar de que el aparato se movía de forma brutal.

Hermione Granger ya no soportaba esa situación, era demasiado para ella. Al abrirse las puertas, salió hecha una fiera y poco le importaron los modales en ese momento.

Se abrió paso entre los hombres en los pasillos, su mirada estaba centrada sólo en una puerta, una pequeña, pero, excelente oficina, ocupada por su mejor amigo y el ahora ex novio. No tocó, sólo, de un fuerte movimiento, abrió la puerta, encontrando a ambos hombres en una acalorada discusión.

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Ronald Weasley? — Hermione tenía las manos en las caderas, en forma de jarra, mirando fijamente al pelirrojo y de sus orbes castañas, emanaba furia.

— Hermione, estamos demasiado ocupados, pueden resolver sus problemas luego.

— Harry, te voy a pedir un favor…¡NO TE METAS! ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas unos minutos?

El azabache, ante la reacción de su amiga, salió rápidamente del lugar, suponiendo la guerra que se armaría.

Ron levantó su vista de los pergaminos, y sin entender a que se refería Hermione, le preguntó.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

—¿De qué hablo? ¡Llevaste a una mujer a nuestra casa! Y encima de todo ¡te acostaste con ella! Ahí, conmigo ahí.

— Bueno, hasta donde tengo entendido, sólo compartimos casa y no somos nada. No entiendo en que te afecta.

—¡Eres un cínico? ¡Eso es una humillación para mí!

—¿Humillación dices? Y, ¿lo que tú me hacías, no es humillación?

—¡No lo hacia!

—¡Claro que sí! Me hacías sentir un maldito y jodido "don nadie". Te jactabas de decir que eres perfecta y pulcra, prácticamente de que me mantenías con tu grandioso sueldo. No continuaré, esta discusión ya la tuvimos hace casi un mes, y nunca llegaremos a estar de acuerdo.

—¿Ahora tú eres el racional? ¿Cuándo cambiamos de papeles?

—Hermione, estamos demasiado ocupados, vuelve a tu oficina o regresa a casa y prepárate un té. ¡Toma cerveza de mantequilla o yo que sé!

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta.

—¡Ja! ¿Regresar a casa? ¿A quedarme a compartir la casa con tu amante?

—¿Amante? Dirás, mi futura novia.

—¡Eres un idiota, Ronald Weasley! ¡Un maldito descarado, insensible!

¡Eres un…!

Hermione mientras decía esto, estaba preparada para abofetear a Ron, pero se quedó muda.

—¿Un qué, Hermione? ¡Responde, maldita sea!— El pelirrojo se levantó de su asiento de su pequeño escritorio, quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia de la castaña. — ¿Sabes? Anoche no tuve el valor suficiente para estar con ella. A pesar de haber pasado un mes sin ti, jamás, escúchalo bien, jamás me he visto con otra mujer.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Se puede saber por que?— Hermione sonaba irónica.

— Porque todo me recuerda a ti, a nuestra relación.

—¿Qué? — La chica se sorprendió.

— No tengo idea de que me sucede, no puedo. Estoy maldita mente enamorado de ti, estoy jodido por tu culpa, Hermione Granger. Y no sé como desechar todo este sentimiento cursi, porque tú ya no sientes lo mismo por mí, me lo has dejado demostrado con tus acciones, tus desprecios.

—Ron, yo…

—¡No! No hace falta que lo digas, ya lo dije, pero, no te preocupes, al rato me regresaré a la madriguera o buscare otro lugar. Te voy a pedir que te marches, te lo pido en serio.

— Ahora soy yo la que te lo digo, Ronald.— Hermione se acercó al pelirrojo que se encontraba justo de pie a unos centímetros frente a su escritorio. Le miró directamente a esas azules orbes que le fascinaban.

— Eres un verdadero idiota.

— Es mejor que salgas si continuas con tus insultos. — Ron respondió tajante. Ella le ignoró, se aproximó más a él y le echó los brazos al cuello, él se sorprendió por el acto. Hermione acercó su rostro, sus labios estaban a centímetros de tocarse.

— Eres un verdadero idiota, pero, eres mi idiota, mi insensible, pero, sobre todo, eres el hombre que amo, el amor de mi vida.

— Vaya forma de demostrarlo. — Ron sonrió irónico, más no se apartó de Hermione, la estrechó más a su cuerpo, tomándola de la cintura, dejándose llevar por ese sutil coqueteo, aunque aparentaba rencor hacia ella, mismo que aún sentía.

Hermione sonrió y acortó la distancia entre sus bocas, atrapando los labios de Ron en un beso dulce, pero apasionando, permitiendo el inicio de una guerra de lenguas. Se besaron con desesperación, con anhelo, con miedo de que fuese un sueño.

Ron sujetaba a Hermione por la espalda, aferrando a la chica a su cuerpo, Hermione, por su parte, alborotaba esa mata rojo fuego que la hacia sentir poderosa, sus manos jugaban con fuego, con un fuego con el que estaba decidida a quemarse, fundirse, a pesar de tener miedo, aunque esta sensación de miedo e inseguridad, la habían hecho perder la cabeza, de perder a Ron. Y lo hizo, pero, en ese beso, aquella pareja de polos opuestos, se juraba que se jugarían el todo por el todo. Por ellos, por su amor, por su relación que había vencido pruebas, obstáculos, y vencería las venideras.

Se separaron agitados, abrazados y buscando oxígeno, pero, una risa de felicidad, pasión, bailaba en sus bocas.

Seguidos de un fuerte "pop", la pareja más dispareja del mundo mágico, se desaparecían de aquella oficina, teniendo en mente como único objetivo llegar a su lecho de amor.

Frente a frente, sin milímetros que les separasen, sonriendo como dos tontos enamorados hasta los huesos, queriendo eliminar la distancia que separaba sus bocas.

Ron se separó un poco, antes de volver a unir sus labios a los de Hermione.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó confusa la chica.

— No puedo, Hermione. — Ron hizo el ademan de romper el abrazo que mantenían.

—¿No puedes? ¿Qué significaron tus palabras, entonces? Hace un momento, me dices que…— Ron la calló con un pequeño beso en los labios, el pelirrojo tenía intenciones de profundizarlo, pero, su mente requería una respuesta. No quería arruinar tampoco este momento, pero, ansiaba hacerle esa pregunta a Hermione.

— No te entiendo, Ron. Me dices que no puedes y después me besas como sí nada.

— Necesito preguntártelo, y necesito una buena respuesta.

Hermione le miró sin comprender, estaba a punto de emitir una palabra, pero, él se adelantó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fueron las humillaciones, los arranques que sufres? ¿Qué te sucede?

— Sigo sin comprender.

—¿Qué sucedió con nosotros para que termináramos de esa forma? Te lo pregunto a ti, a la bruja más brillante de Hogwarts, a la persona más inteligente del mundo, diría yo.

Hermione captó de inmediato la idea, y claro que tenía una respuesta, justamente esa respuesta se estaba apoderando de ella.

— Miedo. — respondió la castaña después de una pequeña, pero, larga batalla campal en su mente.

—¿Miedo? ¿A qué?

Hermione se mordió el labio nerviosamente, Ron la miraba escrutadora mente.

—¿No lo entiendes? — Hermione se alejó un poco de Ron, en cambio, él trataba de tenerla cerca.

— No, explícame, muéstramelo. — Ron alcanzó a tomar las pequeñas manos de Hermione.

— Miedo a perderte, miedo a que encontrarás alguien mejor que yo. Miedo a tu rechazo, a que te alejarás.

Miedo a que estos brazos jamás me abrazaran y protegieran como lo haces, miedo a que tus labios probaran otros y te embriagarán y olvidarás de mí…— Mientras la castaña se explicaba, lentamente seducía a Ron, justo ahora, acariciaba sus labios, mientras describía alguna parte de él, lo acariciaba y le sacaba lentamente el saco y desabrochaba los botones de la camisa, llegando al último. Subió sus manos a la altura de los hombros de Ron y le sacó la camisa, dejándole totalmente desnudo el torso, Ron le tomó la barbilla y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos, se acercó lentamente a ella, besó delicadamente los labios de la castaña, cerrando los ojos al contacto. Se separaron ligeramente, Ron la observó, penetrando esa mirada café con esa intensa azul de la que era poseedor, la aferró por la cintura.

—¿Miedo? ¿Sentías miedo de que un día decidiera irme y dejarte? Si no sintiera esto por ti, nunca hubiese accedido o mejor dicho: insinuarte el vivir juntos. Sé que no soy romántico y me cuesta decirte lo que siento, pero, no puedo vivir sin ti. Se supone que el de los miedos e inseguridades soy yo. Pero, en este tiempo contigo, me has hecho cambiar y madurar en algunos aspectos, pocos diría yo.

Hermione sonrió, poco a poco, su vista comenzaba a nublar debido a las traicioneras lágrimas que querían escapar.

Ron atrapó sus labios, volviendo este beso más desenfrenado más pasional, dejándose llevar por el amor contenido en un mes.

Lentamente llegaron a la cama entre ese beso que les pedía oxígeno, Ron se dejó caer en el lecho junto a Hermione, quedando esta última bajo él.

Las caricias no se hicieron esperar, ansiaban revivir ese momento como sí fuese la primera vez, ahora un poco más experimentados. Aprendiendo con el maestro perfecto, con el otro y así querían que fuera siempre. Nada más importaba que sus demandantes cuerpos y su ardiente pasión, amor desesperado.

Rupert is Grintastic


End file.
